Cyrius
Cyrius Serious is a Godless Mahjarrat roleplayed by Jack The Mad. Biography Very Humble Beginnings It was a dark and stormy night in the rougher regions of Freneskae. A tribe known as the Virsel tribe, lead by the mahjarrat, Crevor, had abducted an enemy tribe leader's daughter, Mivona of the Dargonu tribe. Mivona was a very attractive young woman, Crevor was a very horrible man and it had been awhile since he had been with a woman, so he assaulted her. Crevor was afraid he had impregnated Mivona in his hormone episode, and wanted to use magic to remove his mistake. Mivona lied that she was infurtile and did whatever she could to not look pregnant, she wanted to protect her child, she named him Cyrius, the name of her loving father that missed her so. She gave birth to him on her own, and cradled him in her arms. Crevor discovered Cyrius and demanded he be killed because he did not want a child to be part his tribe and part enemy tribe, also he had been given the metallic grey skin of his mother except for his blood red eyes which he got from his father. Mivona begged to atleast have one more day with him, Crevor said fine just so she could shut up. Crevor was still very attracted to her and desired her to be his 10th wife. Mivona escaped while the tribe members slept, she knew of a gang of pirates known as the Zarvoth tribe that could raise her son. She snuck into one of their ships, and left her son there with the name Cyrius attached to his basket. The ship sailed off, she smiled then took her life. She would rather have died than be just one of many wives to the horrible Crevor. A Pirate's Life For Me Cyrius was accepted by the Zarvoth pirates lead by Captain Derilich. He was raised by them and they kept his name, Cyrius. He grew very close with Derilich. He knew he wasn't his actual father, but they both acted like father and son. Cyrius as a child was the cabin boy. He prepared food, cleaned, things such as that. In his teenage years, Cyrius was eager to join the band of pirates and he was given the job of being the one who steered the ship. Cyrius was the best sailor probably on the ship, he every day almost came up with new tactics and he was just then hitting puberty. He had one tactic by using the large ship they owned to literally ram into other ships to damage them enough then raid them. Cyrius quickly went from wheel operator to first mate. Cyrius conducted many raids with his pirate gang on land and sea, they were becoming very successful pirates. Cyrius one day while raiding a village near a beach met an old witch. The witch called him greedy and evil, he said he wasn't evil. The witch then gave him a curse that gave him an evil side. Other than a scar by his eye, Cyrius didn't seem to affected by it and continued his life as a pirate. Often in his spare time, he studied and practiced Necromancy. He was very talented in Necromancy and he had much potential. Soon, while they were sailing, they docked at a port where they saw a jackal-headed man named Itchlarin. Ichlarin said he'd take them away from the horrible Freneskae and to a better world, Gielinor. Cyrius, his pirate group, and multiple other tribes agreed. Itchlarin then took them to a new world. Goodbye Freneskae, Hello Gielinor Cyrius was brought to Gielinor at a young age of 104 by Ichlarin, along with a lot of other Mahjarrat. Derilich and Cyrius worked on the same things under Ichlarin. Ichlarin wasn't very fond of Cyrius's Necromancy and Cyrius grew annoyed at him. Cyrius studied about the enemy, Zaros. Zaros seemed to appeal to him more than Ichlarin did and he had thoughts of betraying Ichlarin but set them aside for the time being. Cyrius later met the most horrible Mahjarrat ever, Crevor. Crevor and Cyrius quickly learned that they were father and son and Crevor attempted to kill Cyrius. Cyrius recieved the upper hand through a bit of luck and was able to put Crevor's body in a sort of frozen state and turn his spirit into a wraith. He locked the body in one coffin, then sealed the wraith magically in another. Ichlarin questioned what happend to Crevor and Cyrius tried playing dumb, but Ichlarin wasn't buying it. Just days later when Cyrius was becoming paranoid that Ichlarin may do something to him, Zaros came to the mahjarrat, offering them to join him. Cyrius was one of the first to jump into Zaros's army, possibly avoiding death. Captain Cyrius Unlike Ichlarin, Zaros allowed Cyrius to go all out on his Necromancy. Cyrius had Crevor locked up still deep underground at this point. Derilich became a naval captain, and later, so did Cyrius. Cyrius worked as a captain, using similar tactics as he did during his life of a pirate. He commissioned a ship that was full black but with a white Zarosian symbol on the sails, had a kind of armor on the front to make ramming ships easier. He named the ship The Ram. The Ram was a large and effective ship, perfect for ramming enemy ships. He fought hard against Saradominsts during the Zaros and Saradomin wars. Cyrius reported to General Zamorak. Cyrius was of pretty good power, with his potential and knowlage, his Necromancy soared. He had owned 99 wights: 33 Rangers, 33 Melee Users, 33 Magers. Cyrius had gotten news one day that Derilich's ship was attacked by dragonkin led by the dragonkin, Sahpithah. Sahpithah took credit for killing Derilich himself and Cyrius was infuriated. Cyrius took a 20 year break from being a captain to create the ultimate staff, some of his mahjarrat allies helped create a powerful orb out of many combinations of runes for the staff, cutting it into a diamond shape. Cyrius searched for bane ore and created a small blade on the edge of the staff, bane being a metal that could kill a dragonkin. Cyrius began training, filling himself up with magical energy until he noticed something. He had a cap that was full, and it hit him. He was a Division Two. He kept it secret for the time and then still went on with his plan. Cyrius then found Sahpithah and challenged him. Cyrius was loosing at first, when he used quick thinking and tripped the dragonkin over. Sahpithah fell face first and Cyrius took the staff blade and stabbed it in the back of the neck, some parts of the blade breaking off. Cyrius removed the blade and Sahpithah choked to death on the bane blade peices. Cyrius returned to his ship, The Ram, and took the wheel. The crew knew their captain had returned and won. Zaros's empire was growing and growing and Cyrius was becoming a respected captain. He was waiting to hear if he would be promoted to Admiral when he got a visit from General Zamorak. Zamorak said he was giving him and a few others an offer to help him overthrow Zaros and promised Cyrius great things. Cyrius considered this and he said no, he did not like how Zamorak goes about things and to have him as a god would be insane. Zamorak, displeased at this, attacked Cyrius. Cyrius could not fight over the very powerful Mahjarrat and he was defeated to almost death. Zamorak, believing him dead left Cyrius's home in Senntisten. Cyrius in an attempt to heal his very fatal injuries fast, used a lot of his rejuvination energy, permanently. Cyrius felt his cap lower more dramatically than ever, all the way to his minimum. To his slight relief his minumum was higher than most Division Two's. At this point it was already known he was a Division Two but he still had respect for his capability. He was no longer as powerfull as he once was, now even a lower Division Two. He was lost a bit, but he met a Division Two mahjarrat that felt sorry for him and still saw potential in him. Her name was Sivlerizza. Sivlerizza and Cyrius fell in love very quickly and on the day they were married, Zamorak banished Zaros. God Wars The God Wars were most likely the worst years of Cyrius's life. Newly weds Cyrius and Sivlerizza learned of Zaros's banishment quickly and Cyrius theorised what would happen next. He was right, too. A lot of Zarosians became Zamorakians. Zamorak was banished but he knew this wouldn't be over, once again he was right. Zamorak returned as a full fledged god and he and Saradomin sent their followers to wipe out all knowlage of Zaros. It became known about Cyrius's cap lowering dramatically and he feared this would make him a target. Cyrius and Sivlerizza decided it was best to stay in Sennestian where they were safe at the time and wait out these wars. Much time past and Cyrius and Sivlerizza were having a bit of fun one night and the following morning Sivlerizza was pregnant with twins. Now that Sivlerizza was pregnant with his children, Cyrius was more protective of her. She had spent a lot of time with this other mahjarrat named Ghizard. Ghizard was a large mahjarrat who was very muscular, he fought with a large dragon two handed sword. Cyrius suspected he was a Zamorakian spy, but he had no evidence. (unfinished here) Wushanko Islands Coming soon (can only write so much) Desert Days Coming soon (can only write so much) Awoken Coming soon (can only write so much) The Godless Coming soon (can only write so much) Appearance Facial Cyrius has a light, metallic grey skin tone. He has slightly darker face markings. Cyrius has blood red eyes that are really emphasized from his colorless face. His face is almost perfectly symmetrical but he has a scar by his right eye. Bodily Cyrius stands at 8'5" and weighs (unknown, still figuring it out). He's got some muscle on him but he isn't ripped completely. He's very athletic for a Mahjarrat his height, able to run fast, and jump high. (unfinished here) Personality Coming soon (can only write so much) Abilities Coming soon (can only write so much) Trivia *Cyrius is in some ways based off The Doctor, one example being his love for fezzes. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Male Category:Godless Category:The Godless Faction Category:Dark Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Necromancers Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Incomplete Articles